The Dress
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Es la época de Navidad y Bella recibe un paquete misterioso en el buzón. No tiene idea quién es Edward Cullen, el remitente. Ellos se deben rastrear entre sí a lo largo de múltiples plataformas digitales y en encuentros personales para llegar al fondo de la confusión.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **BittenBee**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **BittenBee** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Dress**

 **By:** BittenBee

 **Traducción:** Flor Carrizo

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Parte I**

Los habitantes de la ciudad marchaban bajo el agobiante repiqueteo del capitalismo, que se hacía eco en la época de las fiestas. Luces brillantes parpadeaban en los árboles y creaban brillantes escaparates que atraían a los compradores, tanto a los molestos como a los felices. Las tiendas pedían reabastecimientos de último minuto y cambios, los repartidores estaban bajo un montón de cartas y paquetes, camiones de sal y camiones quitanieves trabajaban como elfos. La energía frenética que esas actividades generaban era toda en nombre de la Navidad.

Para ese momento, Bella ya estaba acostumbrada al exasperante ritmo de las fiestas, incluso a los impacientes residentes que evitaban la frenética batalla con poca tolerancia. Mientras ella se movía hacia la salida más cercana del metro, se encontró a sí misma inmersa en la manada de gente que salía en avalancha por las puertas abiertas. Saliendo a la superficie por los túneles, se encontró con el agudo frío, el aire fresco y el atronador ruido del tráfico. Se tropezó con uno de los escalones, apenas recuperando el equilibrio a tiempo. La fuerza de la multitud estaba solo un paso detrás de ella.

No ser pisoteado hasta la muerte era un obstáculo a vencer, pero todavía había algunas cuadras de hielo fundido por delante. Al menos se podría tomar su tiempo evitando resbalones una vez que llegara a su tranquilo vecindario, Murray Hill. Cuando se mudó a Nueva York, hacía más o menos un año, rápidamente aprendió que East y West Village eran muy populares y caros, igual que Upper Manhattan que siempre había estado fuera de la cuestión. Pero descubrió que en Murray Hill había apartamentos que se podían encontrar si uno tenía la suerte suficiente de hallar una unidad que se acababa de desocupar. Por supuesto, todos los neoyorquinos tenían su propia opinión sobre el lugar más agradable o más barato para vivir. De todas formas, Bella estaba feliz con el lugar en el que terminó.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la temperatura invernal, a pesar de la bufanda, los guantes y el gorro tejido. Subió los escalones de piedra de su edificio, agarró el correo del buzón y subió los demás escalones hasta su apartamento. Escuchó la música navideña que se reproducía en el interior y, cuando abrió la puerta, su seudo-compañera de piso, Alice, estaba dando vueltas por la cocina —vestida con jeans, un suéter y unas pantuflas rosas gigantes— haciendo chocolate caliente con mini malvaviscos.

Alice estaba subarrendando la sala de Bella desde hacía seis meses, mientras que hacía la transición de una mala ruptura y terminaba su maestría. Habían buscado apartamentos esporádicamente, pero todavía no habían encontrada nada para Alice. Era una buena compañera de apartamento y mantenía sus cosas, las que no estaban en un almacén, limpias, ordenas y fuera del camino. Convirtieron el armario de la sala en uno para Alice e hicieron una especie de Tetris en el baño para meter todos sus cosméticos. Bella ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla alrededor y se dio cuenta de que era agradable tener compañía cada vez que pasaba por la puerta.

—Se podría pensar que está llegando el apocalipsis —dijo Bella como saludo, sacándose metódicamente toda su ropa de invierno y dejándola sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—No tendré tiempo para comprar hasta después de los finales y en ese momento solo quedarán las sobras —dijo Alice—. Para ti.

Bella tomó la taza humeante que le daba.

—Gracias.

Se sentaron en la barra de desayuno y Alice se puso a clasificar el correo mientras Bella le daba la bienvenida al calor que comenzaba a sentir. Alice le lanzó un paquete a Bella y siguió con su clasificación.

Bella miró el paquete y frunció el ceño ante el remitente desconocido. La escritura era muy pequeña y pulcra, con una floritura pasada de moda en algunas letras.

—No conozco ningún Edward Cullen. Debe ser tuyo. —Lo empujó de nuevo hacia Alice, que estaba tarareando _Wonderful Christmas Time_ de Paul McCartney mientras abría una tarjeta navideña.

Alice miró de cerca el paquete y replicó instantáneamente:

—Nop.

Ella bajó la taza y estudió el suave papel del paquete.

—¿Estás segura de que no compraste algo en línea?

Alice dejó a un lado el correo y miró el paquete con más interés.

—Segura.

—No tiene destinatario —dijo.

—Pero tú vives aquí. Esa es la dirección que tiene, ¿no? ¿Para quién más podría ser?

Bella no tenía una respuesta. Sus regalos de Navidad eran recuerdos que sus padres le traían de sus vacaciones anuales. Definitivamente, ella no estaba esperando nada de nadie más. Continuó tomando sorbos de su chocolate caliente.

—Ábrelo —dijo Alice de repente.

—Debe ser un error. ¿Qué pasa si es para alguien más? ¿No es contra la ley?

—Tal vez hay una pista dentro o una carta que puede resolver todo este misterio. Vamos, ábrelo. Ahora tengo curiosidad.

Bella cedió, también esperando resolver el misterio, y abrió el paquete cautelosamente. Sacó otro paquete envuelto en papel de seda. De él se deslizó un vestido y lo sostuvo en alto. Era un vestido interesante y por encima de la moda: verde azulado, con un tirante púrpura de dos pulgadas de ancho que empezaba atrás del hombro derecho y cruzaba hasta el frente. Terminaba en forma de una flor. El púrpura oscuro contrastaba bien con el verde azulado del vestido. Parecía ser de su talla. No había una tarjeta.

¿Cómo abrirlo podría hacerlo más inexplicable?

Los ojos color avellana de Alice estaban asombrados. Ella sacó la etiqueta.

—Oh, mi Dios. Es Versace.

—Ver… ¿qué?

—VER-SA-CHEE. —Bella dejó que Alice lo sostuviera—. ¿Cómo no conoces…? No importa. ¡Qué vestido! ¿Y no tienes idea de quién te lo mandó? —Alice lo sostuvo contra ella para ver cómo le quedaba.

Bella se rio de su reverencia y de su creciente excitación.

—En serio. No tengo ni la menor idea de quién lo envió o por qué.

—¿Qué hay de un Santa secreto? Estamos haciendo eso en una de mis clases este año. Me quedé atascada con alguien que no conozco de una especialidad diferente. Es otra razón por la que no me importan las electivas obligatorias.

—No hay Santa secreto para mí. A Jenks le gusta llevarnos a un almuerzo por las fiestas. —Ella empezó a recoger el papel y el envoltorio—. Será mejor que lo devuelva al remitente.

Alice se aferró al vestido, rechazando la idea.

—No puedes devolver un vestido así. Por favor, Bells. Usa tu sentido común. ¿Cuándo vas a tener otro como éste?

—Pero no es mío. Esta persona, obviamente, cometió un error. ¿Y qué si la persona a la que iba dirigido nunca recibe su regalo de Navidad?

La culpa comenzó a aflojar a Alice y lo devolvió.

—Tu moral es _realmente_ inoportuna.

—Aparentemente. —Bella reempaquetó todo, excepto el sello que estaba rasgado—. Supongo que hubiera sido lindo recibir un regalo como este de alguien especial.

—Tal vez deberías ponértelo antes de regresarlo… Solo para ver cómo te queda.

Ella estrechó los ojos.

—Alice, no me tientes… —Bella miró hacia abajo al paquete con apreciación. Tanta tentación, y estaba justo en sus manos…

Se miraron entre sí, la travesura y el triunfo circulaban en el aire.

Ella corrió hacia su habitación. Alice no estaba muy atrás y se frenó en la puerta para esperar. Pasaron cinco minutos.

—¡Vamos, Bells! Estoy muriendo aquí afuera. Déjame ver.

—Está bien, está bien. —El suspiro de Bella se escuchó a través de la puerta. Cuando la abrió y le mostró el ajustado vestido con unos pocos pasos sin gracia, Alice era toda aprobación, sacando algunas fotos con la cámara de su celular.

—Luce muy bien, en serio.

Bella fue hacia el espejo y se miró. El vestido parecía transformarla en una mujer sexy y sofisticada. Sexy y Bella usualmente no cruzaban sus caminos. La gente siempre la describía como "adorable" y "dulce". Se peinó el ondulado cabello marrón con los dedos, luego lo alisó hacia atrás y se lo recogió sobre un hombro. El vestido se le aferraba suavemente, acentuando las curvas que ella había olvidado debajo de todos los jeans y los suéteres que usaba. Más allá de los detalles y las curvas, se detenía a mitad del muslo de una forma elegante y provocadora.

—Realmente debería devolverlo.

Alice apareció con un par de zapatos de tacón negros.

—Pruébatelo con estos.

Los zapatos eran como un lifting y complementaban el efecto dramático del conjunto.

—Demonios. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Quiero conservar este vestido.

Alice lanzó un puño al aire.

—Mundo, díganle hola al bombón Bella.

—Ja, ja. —Ella se sacó los zapatos y le dio al vestido una última mirada de admiración—. Voy a enviarlo de regreso. —Y se escapó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El resto de la semana, el vestido estuvo colgado en la puerta de su armario. A ella le gustaba mirarlo. Representaba sueños inverosímiles, una fantasía que nunca tuvo las agallas o la gracia (o el dinero) para hacer realidad. Además, sabía que nunca en su vida tendría una ocasión donde pudiera usarlo.

Nunca se sintió tan dividida en su vida. Tarde o temprano, tendría que tomar una decisión.

Rosalie, una compañera de trabajo y amiga, le dio una segunda opinión. No había dudas de cómo se sentía Alice sobre esto. Después de que Bella le contara toda la historia de este misterio de las fiestas, Rosalie no le dio la respuesta que ella estaba buscando.

—Quédatelo.

—Pero no es para mí.

—Entonces devuélvelo.

—Pero… es precioso.

—Entonces quédatelo.

Como las respuestas concretas de Rosalie fueron de poca ayuda, Bella hizo varias cosas para ayudarse a tomar una decisión.

Primero, llamó a su madre y le preguntó si conocía a un Edward Cullen. Renée no tenía idea y se lanzó de lleno a los chismes familiares y recordatorios sobre la fiesta de Navidad de la familia Swan de ese año, y si ella podría recoger algunos platos para la fiesta del supermercado de antemano.

Segundo, hizo búsquedas en _LinkedIn_ y _WhitePages_ por Edward Cullen. Surgieron cuatro posibilidades: Eden Cullen, Edwin Cullen, Edgar Cullen y un verdadero Edward Cullen. Sus lugares de empleo y las direcciones eran de lugares diferentes, desde Texas hasta Hong Kong. Sin embargo, Edward Cullen trabajaba en una especie de agencia de publicidad en Nueva York. Y la dirección que aparecía también coincidía con el remitente de su paquete misterioso.

Ella podría intentar una llamada telefónica o averiguar antes de preguntarle en persona, pero eso parecía una acción socialmente desagradable solo para aclarar una discrepancia sobre un paquete de correo. El problema era que Alice la estaba contagiando. Ella quería el vestido. Sin embargo, en el momento en que él lo pidiera de regreso y se disculpara por la confusión, sería el momento en que ella se daría por vencida.

Esa conclusión la llevó a la tercera acción: escribir una nota de agradecimiento.

Se agachó en su escritorio, fingiendo trabajar duro alrededor de los teléfonos que sonaban y la quejosa fotocopiadora y, cuidadosamente, escribió la carta en un papel de la empresa.

 _Querido Sr. Edward Cullen:_

 _Muchas gracias por el vestido Versace que envió. Es muy hermoso y distinto a cualquier regalo que alguna vez haya recibido._

 _Desafortunadamente, no puedo recordar si nos conocimos antes._

 _¿Quién es usted?_

 _Atentamente._

 _Bella Swan_

Eso debería ser suficiente. Simple, agradecido y al punto. Lo envió directamente, limpiando parcialmente su consciencia.

Si él nunca respondía, ella había hecho todo lo que podía, ¿no?

Dos días después, se atragantó con su café de la mañana cuando se topó con un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

 **De:** Edward Cullen

 _ **Para:**_

 _ **Fecha:**_ _7 de diciembre de 2011. 7:51 AM ESTE_

 _Querida Sra. Bella Swan:_

 _Lo siento. Pensé que la mujer para quien era el vestido todavía vivía donde aparentemente usted vive ahora._

 _Espero que no esté molesta por mi correo electrónico. El correo postal es tan lento y, usualmente, se atasca en esta época del año._

 _Edward Cullen_

—¿Entonces él te deja quedarte con el vestido? —preguntó Alice en el almuerzo del sábado.

Se encontraban en un restaurante informal en el que habían estado a menudo. Este tenía un bar y en el verano tenía una adorable área al aire libre delimitada y rodeada por plantas en cestas colgantes. Pero como era invierno, estaban sentadas adentro, donde había calefacción y decoraciones navideñas. Estaba muy ruidoso por las conversaciones haciendo eco en el interior.

—No estoy segura. En realidad no lo mencionó. Solo se disculpó por confundirme con otra mujer.

—Eso es muy raro. ¿Y todavía no le respondiste?

—No.

—Él probablemente asumió que se lo vas a devolver —dijo Rosalie.

—Demonios. Supongo que puedo preguntar. Pero ¿hay alguna forma discreta de hacer una pregunta como esa?

Ellas no dijeron nada. El mesero rellenó sus vasos discretamente y se fue.

—Ya sé… —dijo Alice—. Proponle encontrarse a tomar un café y lleva el vestido. Si él pregunta, puedes devolvérselo por medio de una amistosa taza de café. Pero si él no…

—Sería una cita incómoda —dijo Bella—. ¿Por qué me haría eso a mí misma?

—Además —dijo Rosalie, moviéndose el cabello rubio del hombro y tomando un trago de vino—, no conoces nada sobre este tipo. Él puede ser un oficinista acosador o un viejo. Abuelo Cullen.

—No creo que él sea viejo o jubilado. Trabaja en una agencia de publicidad. Jenks todavía no tiene sesenta y evita todos los avances tecnológicos. Pero, ya sabes, este Edward Cullen podría ser casado o algo. Todavía incómodo.

—Si él es casado, no debería encontrarse a tomar café con mujeres jóvenes en primer lugar —dijo Rosalie.

Bella abandonó su ensalada césar de pollo.

—Toda esta especulación me está dando dolor de estómago. Debería devolver el vestido y terminar con esto.

Sin embargo, tenía problemas con devolverlo por razones que ya no entendía. Y releer su correo electrónico no ayudaba. Ya no había misterio sobre de dónde había venido el vestido, solo a quién estaba dirigido. Tenía que admitirse a sí misma que lo que realmente le impedía dejar el tema era el misterio de _él_. Estaba empezando a ocupar un espacio en su cerebro. Su imaginación iba desde Edward Cullen, el hombre adultero de mediana edad enviándole regalos inapropiados a su amante, hasta Edward Cullen, un hombre de la mafia enviando el vestido como una especie de amenaza velada a una mujer que había decidido escapar por su vida. Pero eso era improbable…

La correspondencia en línea la hizo un poco más atrevida de lo que solía ser en persona. Ella respondió su correo.

 _ **De:**_ _Bella Swan_

 _ **Para:**_ _Edward Cullen_

 _ **Fecha:**_ _8 de diciembre de 2011. 8:42 AM ESTE_

 _Querido Edward Cullen:_

 _No hay problema. Los accidentes pasan. ¿Quieres que te devuelva el vestido? Si no, disfrutaré usándolo en estas fiestas._

 _Bella Swan_

Treinta minutos después, una notificación de Facebook apareció en su bandeja de entrada personal.

"Edward Cullen te envió una solicitud de amistad."

* * *

 _Y esta es la segunda historia que vamos a compartir con ustedes en este Mes Navideño en Élite Fanfiction... ¿Qué les ha parecido este primer capítulo? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora que Edward agregó a Bella a Facebook?_

 _Y hablando de Facebook... recuerden que tenemos un grupo exclusivo para las traducciones y el grupo de Élite Fanfiction, que es donde nació todo esto. Pueden encontrar los links en nuestro perfil para unirse ;) ;)_

 _¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **BittenBee**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **BittenBee** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Dress**

 **By:** BittenBee

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón.

* * *

 **Parte II**

Bella estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico en el escritorio de Rosalie.

—Quiere ser mi amigo en Facebook.

—¿En serio? —Las cejas de Rosalie se arquearon, cuando apartó la mirada de su teclado.

—Eso significa que estoy en problemas. ¿No es así? ¿Qué si me está siguiendo la pista para poder llamar a los policías y decirles que soy una ladrona?

—De acuerdo —dijo Rosalie, forzándose a sí misma a ser paciente para lidiar con una idea tan ridícula—. Dudo que vaya a hacer eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No tenemos idea de lo que realmente esté pensando.

Rosalie abrió la gaveta de arriba de su escritorio, donde tenía guardadas las golosinas de emergencia y le dio a Bella una pequeña bolsa de _M &M_.

—Piénsalo bien. Facebook es un juego de niños. Si realmente considerara presentar cargos en tu contra, de cualquier tipo, lo haría de una vez. Probablemente ya lo hubiera hecho. Si quisiera el vestido, lo hubiera dicho cuando se lo preguntaste.

Bella lo pensó.

—Así que, él está… ¿divirtiéndose conmigo?

—Al parecer sí. —Regresó su mirada a la pantalla—. Es interesante.

Su críptica y abierta oración hizo que Bella preguntara:

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno. En realidad no lo conoces, pero puedes ver que tiene sentido del humor. Es algo que mi esposo encontraría divertido.

—Mm. ¿Emmett alguna vez te ha hecho algo parecido?

—Una vez. Lo conocí por nuestro amigo Garrett, en una fiesta hace años. No lo recordaba en lo absoluto, pero dos semanas después recibí un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido donde me invitaban a una cita. No me dijo quién era hasta que lo adiviné. Creo que pensó que eso era divertido. —Rosalie se encogió de hombros, escondiendo una sonrisa extraña.

Bella aceptó la solicitud de amistad de Edward Cullen.

Luego hizo lo que cualquier persona bien respetada haría: "lo investigó". Con la nariz pegada a la pantalla, revisó su perfil y lista de amigos. Desafortunadamente no tenía muchas fotos de sí mismo publicadas o etiquetadas.

La foto que tenía en su perfil era una imagen de él con otro tipo, en una canoa en el medio un gran lago, sosteniendo sus remos para la cámara. Había sido tomada a tal distancia que apenas podía ver sus facciones, pero se veía joven. Se recordó que no sabía el tiempo que tenía la fotografía. Estaba usando una camisa de beisbol y lentes de sol. Había un atisbo de sonrisa que se veía borrosa en la comisura de su boca.

—Bella. —Era el profundo rugido de la voz de su jefe cerca.

Se salió del buscador y se giró hacia su jefe al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sí? —Sabía que expresión era salvaje, giró su silla mientras veía a su jefe mirándola desde la pared de su cubículo.

—Tu móvil está sonando. —La miró por un largo rato antes de seguir su camino. Él era bajo y corpulento y sudaba mucho. Podía ya ver las gotas de sudor en su nuca.

Buscó su móvil, su mirada gacha y su rostro enrojecido.

Disimuladamente, siguió revisando Facebook durante ese día y el siguiente. No hubo otro mensaje por parte de Edward Cullen. Ella decidió avivar la interacción. Movió el cursor hacia la casilla de "estado" y escribió uno nuevo.

 _Bella Swan… va a usar su nuevo vestido hoy._

Y lo haría. Para la fiesta de Navidad de Renée.

Alice y Bella pasaron a buscar a Rosalie de camino a la fiesta, quien había demandado ver el famoso vestido. _De inmediato._

—Estoy sin palabras y eso es difícil de hacer —dijo aprensivamente—. De acuerdo, vámonos. Está haciendo frío allá afuera. Em se quedó trabajando. Se encontrará con nosotros luego.

Renée estaba vestida como el árbol de navidad en la sala de estar, engalanada con un atuendo con temática de las fiestas y toques de brillos. La casa de sus padres era cálida y estaba llena de familiares, amigos y la esencia de horneado. (Conociendo a su madre, probablemente no era más que velas aromáticas). Su padre, Charlie, sentado en su silla cerca de la chimenea escuchaba a Billy Black hablar sobre el quipo que debió o no ganar el último juego. Los Black eran viejos amigos de la familia y eran más como una segunda familia. Cuando Bella entró a la habitación, Charlie alzó la mirada, sus ojos marrones siempre divertidos, y sonrió cuando vio que su hija había sido víctima de uno de los abrazos estranguladores de Renée.

Las bolsas de plástico llenas con las últimas cosas que su madre necesitaba pesaban sobre sus dedos. Renée la soltó y la miró de abajo hacia arriba para asegurarse de que estaba comiendo bien.

—Cariño, ¿qué vestido estás utilizando? ¡Es interesante y muy bonito! Sue, ven aquí y mira esto.

Bella se sonrojó bajo la atención mientras un par de cámaras se disparaban. Se sentía como si estuviera en el centro de un banquete para los paparazzi en vez de una bienvenida de sus familiares.

Los Swan hacían la fiesta un par de semanas antes para poder tomar las vacaciones por las festividades. Por lo general era en algún lugar cálido y tropical. Bella tenía innumerables fotos de sus padres en playas usando sombreros, rostros llenos de bloqueador solar y cocteles en sus manos, brindando por ella. Este año iban a irse en un crucero por el Mediterráneo y ya habían hecho un espacio para las cosas que le traerían cuando regresaran.

Se movió del centro de atención diciendo que el vestido era uno de Alice (lo cual le contó a Alice después), y fue a abrir los platos a la cocina. Luego fue a besar, abrazar y a saludar a los demás. Aperitivos estaban colocados alrededor de la habitación, y chocolate caliente y ponche de huevo estaban siendo tomados. Incluso Charlie tenía una copa de brandy y ponche de huevo, él prefería una buena cerveza fría pero hacía una excepción para esta época del año.

Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de los parientes de Bella eran amigos de ella en Facebook. Ella era el tipo de persona quien simplemente no podía ignorar una solicitud de amistad, especialmente cuando ya había aceptado a su madre y prima antes. Luego de eso, los amigos de Renée y otros miembros de la familia se enteraron y antes de saberlo, la mitad de los amigos que tenía en Facebook eran de hecho su familia.

Eso era por qué a la mañana siguiente, mientras estaba sentada en el mesón de la cocina Bella vio que estaba etiquetada en muchas fotos, que habían sido subidas a la red social. Como siempre, estaba lista para quitar la etiqueta de la mayoría de ellas al menos que pensara que se veía particularmente bien. Pero decidir que se veía bien era algo raro.

También tenía un mensaje privado:

 _Creo que el vestido está en mejores manos después de todo. Hermosa. Se ve que la pasaste bien._

 _Edward Cullen._

Se rió ante la reacción de sorpresa que sintió. También estaba divertida porque había firmado con su nombre el mensaje, no había necesidad de eso porque Facebook obviamente lo decía arriba. ¿Pero ahora qué diría? ¿Debería mantener esa extraña y silenciosa comunicación? Tenía una sensación de que si no respondía de nuevo, él la dejaría en paz y no pensaría más en eso. Después de todo, las personas tenían que seguir con sus vidas… sus manos tipearon por el teclado por sí solas, deshaciendo todos sus pensamientos razonables.

 _Gracias. Es muy amable de tu parte. Fue un éxito tanto con mi madre y una tía bastante criticona, eso es un milagro de la Navidad. ¿Visitas también a tu familia en las festividades?_

 _De acuerdo, voy a hacer chocolate caliente. Feliz sábado, Edward._

Para no salir de las tendencias tontas, colocó su nombre al final del mensaje. Él respondió en minutos.

Ella supuso que también estaba sentando en la cocina, tomando café. Se sirvió su taza de chocolate caliente y leyó.

 _Guao, no he tomado chocolate caliente desde que era un niño. ¿Lo prefieres con crema batida o con malvavisco? Voy a esquiar con mi familia y la pasamos en la cabaña de mis padres que está en New Hampshire. Mi papá se la compró a mi mamá hace años para su vigésimo quinto aniversario._

 _Edward._

 _Tus padres se escuchan muy enamorados. Eso es maravilloso. Mis padres también, aunque han tenido su gran cantidad de problemas maritales. Al final los superaron y son muy felices. Mi madre puede ser un poco voluble y mi papá es bueno para ella._

 _Nunca he esquiado. Soy un poco patosa, así que siempre he evitado ese deporte. ¿Me estoy perdiendo de la diversión?_

 _El chocolate caliente con malvavisco es para las personas geniales. Creo que deberías unirte a la tendencia._

 _Bella._

Ella estaba sonriendo mientras metía una tanda de ropa en la lavadora. Había juntado suficientes monedas para una carga. Yendo hacia su habitación le echó un vistazo al vestido colgado en la puerta. Era difícil de creer que estaba hablando con Edward Cullen, remitente de un vestido Versace. La volvía un poco intranquila que había sido enviado para otra mujer. Pero no quería lanzar la pregunta sin tacto.

Alice llegó de su compra para las festividades en la tarde y lanzó sus bolsas en la esquina de la puerta.

—Solo me queda un examen, ¡pero tenía que terminar de comprar la lista de mis regalos! —Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, su cabello corto y negro estaba despeinado. Juntas prepararon unos emparedados, pusieron una película y Bella se olvidó de Edward por un momento.

No fue hasta que Alice dijo:

—Tan inquieta. —Fue allí que se dio cuenta de que se estaba preguntado si Edward había respondido o no.

—Oh, lo siento. Supongo que tengo un poco de frío. —Agarró la cobija de detrás del sofá y se envolvió con ella.

Alice se robó una esquina para poder compartirla. A Bella le gustaba tenerla alrededor pero se dio cuenta con algo de tristeza que su compañera de cuarto se mudaría en algún momento.

Cuando estuvo lista para irse a dormir esa noche, sacó su portátil, sin poder resistir revisar el Facebook por última vez.

 _Oh, Bella, tienes que ir a esquiar. Es emocionante bajar por una montaña con el viento chocando contra tu rostro. Disfrutaría llevarte en algún momento porque realmente es un delito no haber experimentado eso aunque sea una vez en tu vida. Si chocas mucho, me caeré yo también para no sentirme mal._

 _Quiero unirme a la tendencia de las personas geniales. Hice una taza de chocolate caliente, pero solo tenía sirope de Hershey. ¿Eso sirve?_

 _Edward._

Se rio sobre su pantalla, rápidamente acallándola para no despertar la curiosidad de Alice.

 _Supongo que aceptaré tu bebida caliente de Hershey esta vez. Pensé que todo el mundo tenía una caja de Swiss Miss en su gabinete. Solo bromeo._

 _De acuerdo, se escucha como que de verdad me estoy perdiendo de la diversión. Puede que acepte tu oferta en algún momento. Si termino en el hospital con un yeso de cuerpo entero, espero que pagues la factura._

 _Al parecer te gustan las actividades al aire libre, juzgando por tu foto de perfil y tu entusiasmo sobre ir a esquiar. ¿Eres del tipo que se lanza de paracaídas y de puentes también? No creo que puedas convencerme para algunas de esas cosas… jamás._

 _Buenas noches, Edward._

 _Bella._

Era emocionante conocer a otra persona, pero ir a esquiar con él… por supuesto que era una broma, solo estaba siendo amable. Nada de eso era realmente serio. Todo era vía cibernética.

Dedicó el domingo para leer un buen libro mientras que Alice estaba en la biblioteca estudiando para su último examen. Más tarde, esa noche, se quedó dormida durante la película y tuvo sueños extraños sobre un hipotético y para nada claro Edward. Todo era sombras y susurros, pensamientos y un atisbo de sonrisa. Antes de que lo supiera, la alarma sonó y el sol estaba reflejándose sobre la nieve de su ventana y entrando a su habitación.

Dos semanas antes de Navidad, y la oficina tenía un ambiente de felicidad que brillaba sobre la típica impaciencia de trabajar en el lugar. Encendió su computador, revisó mensajes, ordenó materiales, llenó y escribió documentos e hizo otras tares que eran parte de los primeros treinta minutos de su llegada. Luego revisó Facebook y estuvo más que agradecida que la oficina no bloqueara esos sitios. Él le había enviado un mensaje anoche.

 _Has estado viendo mi foto de perfil, ¿cierto? Nunca he tenido una acosadora antes (al menos que tomes en cuenta a Tifanny Bateman de séptimo grado, y ella se dio por vencida luego de tres semanas). Esa foto fue de un viaje de campamento al que fui hace un par de años. No te recomendaría ir a acampar, al menos que no te importen las caminatas largas y purificar tu propia agua. Y no bañarte por un par de días. Nunca he hecho paracaidismo o me he lanzado de un puente… no estoy seguro del "tipo" de persona que eso me hace, pero no soy un adicto a la adrenalina._

 _Aquí va una pregunta para nada justa: ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre (aparte de entretener a personas que envían paquetes equivocados y tomar chocolate caliente)?_

 _Edward_

 _PD: Prometo no dejar que te fractures ningún hueso ni que termines con un yeso de cuerpo entero por esquiar._

 _Posdata de la posdata: Voy a comprar mezcla de chocolate caliente luego de salir del trabajo._

Ella suponía que había estado haciéndole muchas preguntas sobre él hasta que él se dio cuenta de que no era recíproco. Estaba comenzando a sentir quién era Edward Cullen, aunque no era ni de cerca lo suficiente para satisfacerla. Definitivamente necesitaba hacer algo más de _"búsqueda"._

La dirección de su correo le había dado una pista tan obvia de dónde trabajaba, que ella lo aprovechó sin sentir vergüenza.

Su propia dirección de compañía y la información de correo lo habían llevado a él a hacer la misma _"búsqueda",_ no tenía duda de eso. Google buscó su página de internet de inmediato. NewMoon Creative era una agencia de venta y publicidad de equipos atléticos y fabricantes de ropa. No estaba en la lista del equipo de trabajo, había solo un simple link de para un formulario de "Contáctanos" e información sobre la compañía. Pero explicaba su interés por las actividades al aire libre.

Una parte de ella quería ir a visitar el escritorio de Rosalie e informarla de los últimos descubrimientos, pero algo sobre sus mensajes por vía cibernética la hacía querer mantenerlo en secreto.

Esperó para responderle hasta la hora del almuerzo.

 _Admito que vi tu foto de perfil para ver con quién estaba hablando. Un poco de búsqueda no le hace daño a nadie… pero por todo lo que sé esa foto podría ser falsa. Creo que necesito más para poder verificar que eres real (puede que sea la acosadora más gentil que hayas conocido). Después de todo, ya me has visto bastante gracias a los exagerados hábitos de etiquetar de mis parientes._

 _Apartando el chiste, tienes razón, esa es una pregunta injusta. ¿Las personas qué dicen por lo general? Ver películas, salir con amigos, disfrutar de buena comida… soy una secretaria, por ahora, lo cual no es del todo glamoroso. También me gusta cocinar. Es una habilidad que desarrollé al crecer con mi madre quien siempre experimenta en la cocina y con mi padre quien es apodado el Gurú de la parilla. Luego del trabajo voy a hacer una sopa de pollo. El secreto para hacer una buena está en el caldo. Creo que iría bien con un junquillo._

 _Bella._

 _PD: Paso de lo de viajes de campamento. Poco a poco, ya sabes…_

 _Posdata de la posdata: La misma pregunta._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **BittenBee**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **BittenBee** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Dress**

 **By:** BittenBee

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **Parte III**

En la tienda Bella escogió su baguette, pero decidió obtener algunas otras cosas mientras ella tuviera la oportunidad. Alice estaba resultando ser una inquilina agradabley divertida, pero no podía hacer nada, excepto sándwiches, palomitas de maíz y chocolate caliente. Bella podía imaginar a su compañera de habitación mirando a un pequeño montículo de productos en la encimera de la cocina con absoluta perplejidad. Se rió de sí misma en el pasillo de enlatados y eligió un poco de maíz dulce. El carro estaba lleno a la mitad con una interesante variedad de artículos, pero todos ellos emparejados torpemente. Era incapaz de decidir entre ensaladas y comida casera; si ella cargó ingredientes para hacer abundante platos de comida casera, al menos las ensaladas disminuyen la culpabilidad.

Renée había llamado. Bueno, dejado un salvaje mensaje apresurado con una encargada del aeropuerto sonando en los altavoces era más preciso. A Bella no le importaba y confiaba en que fuera un buen viaje.

Después de que puso la cena en marcha, llegó Alice, recordando limpiarse los pies en el felpudo, y olfateó el condimento en el aire reconociéndolo. Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y comieron como un viejo matrimonio, lo que divertía a Bella. Pero tan pronto como Alice estuvo llena fue a su área de la sala de estar, Bella se dirigió a su habitación con Facebook en la cabeza. Todos necesitaban un tiempo a solas.

No había ningún mensaje nuevo de Edward. La decepción la golpeó más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Una vez que golpeó, se quedó en su sección media con un mal presentimiento desarrollándose. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que su felicidad inmediata dependía de oír de él, incluso si se trataba de algo tan estúpido como su repentina decisión de no comer nabos de nuevo. ¿Ha comido alguna vez nabo? De todos los tontos lugares a donde viajaban sus pensamientos…

No era la falsa esperanza lo que la hizo comprobar su correo electrónico. En cambio, abrió la bandeja de entrada para ocupar su mente en otro parte. Tal vez uno de los correos no deseados que recibió ella últimamente le atraería lo suficiente para hacer un poco de compras por Internet. Inesperadamente, el correo electrónico más reciente en la parte superior del descomunal correo no deseado era sin lugar a dudas de Edward. ¿Cómo? Entonces su cerebro rápidamente realizó la conexión. Su dirección de correo electrónico personal estaba incluida en su información de contacto en Facebook.

 _Lo abrió, confundida en cuanto a por qué él cambió su plataforma de comunicación, pero patéticamente aliviada, sin embargo, debía ser porque sus conversaciones se volvían más largas y más personales._

 _De: Edward Cullen._

 _Para: Bella Swan. com_

 _Fecha: 12 de_ _d_ _iciembre de 2011_ _._ _10:34 PM EST_ _._

 _Bella_ _:_

 _Esa sopa de pollo suena perfect_ _a_ _en este momento_ _,_ _después del día que he tenido. Voy a abrir una lata de Campbell's y pretender que es tan buena como la tuya. Tuve que hacer frente a un cliente muy maleducado y casi pierdo la cuenta. Debería haber despedido al asistente de Marketing y darte el trabajo a ti. Su cerebro parece estar funcionando perfectamente, pero se veía tan angustiado por la terrible experiencia que me compadecí de él. De todas formas, estoy seguro de que no necesitas oírme despotricar y revolcarme en tonterías. Soy plenamente_ _consciente_ _de que estoy hablando con una hermosa mujer y no un diario insensible._

 _Ahora me doy cuenta de que no debería haber preguntado lo que haces en tu tiempo libre ya que las cosas_ _se giraron hacia_ _mí ;-) Una palabra: bolos. ¡Si vas al único de los callejones en la cuidad, el hombre detrás del mostrador me conoce por mi sobrenombre! El billar es divertido cuando te apetezca, juegos de béisbol, nada que ver con salir, supongo. El trabajo ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo (dentro y fuera de la oficina)._

 _No minimizo lo que haces, Bella._ _S_ _i no estuvieras ahí, estoy seguro de que los teléfonos sonarían todo el día mientras los de arriba observan desesperados como se pierden sus llamadas y entonces nada se ha hecho. Si he aprendido algo de anteriores trabajos empresariales_ _,_ _es a tratar a las personas bien, entonces ellos van a hacer cualquier cosa por ti. En serio, me encanta la recepcionista aquí. Su nombre es Phyllis y mantiene a todos en línea. Hay algo acerca de la eficiencia de la edad avanzada_ _,_ _no pierden el tiempo consiguiendo que se hagan las cosas y tienden a cortar la mierda con una mirada fulminante. Hace que la gente sienta_ _esa_ _vergüenza_ _que_ _sus abuelas_ _solían_ _provocarl_ _es_ _a ellos cuando eran jóvenes._

 _He divagado demasiado. Dulces sueños, B._

 _Edward_

Bella tenía una amplia sonrisa cuando terminó de leer y se rió en voz baja a su descripción de Phyllis. Pero le dijo más acerca de Edward que lo que hizo sobre su recepcionista: Edward Cullen era una persona dulce de corazón. Cualquier persona que trataba a los ancianos así y lo hacía con buen humor parecía rara hoy en día. Todavía se preguntaba por qué repentinamente él estaba enviando e-mails a su cuenta personal. Él debía estar tratando de mantenerla sobre sus pies. Habían compartido un montón en poco tiempo. Ellos obtuvieron mutuamente la dirección de correo electrónico y dónde trabajaban, los conocimientos y las imágenes que proveía Facebook y, por supuesto, las direcciones de correo. Por lo que Bella estaba preocupada, ya que estaba volviéndose personal.

Si fuera como cualquier otro amigo, ¿no debería invitarlo a salir con sus amigos? Ella ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. No estaba lista para compartirlo con nadie más. Él había aparecido en su atmósfera social como una margarita en invierno. Y le interesaba, a sabiendas de las miradas de Alice y Rosalie serían demasiados.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente. Había una calidad, un tono en sus palabras, que había desestimado inicialmente en su entusiasmo de haber recibido un correo electrónico y la parte sobre Phyllis. Fue un día difícil para él, o tal vez era algo más, pero sonaba sombrío _._ Se lo imaginó como si estuvieran conversando cara a cara en él café y él estaba forzando una sonrisa mientras le decía acerca de su día.

Una extraña sensación se instaló en su pecho. Ella se preocupaba por él, y tanto que esto la sorprendió. Aún más sorprendente fue la rapidez con que había hecho la decisión…

Al día siguiente le envió un paquete a él por medio de un servicio de mensajería personal, dándole una propina generosa al chico, Tyler. Era un repartidor frecuente de todas las cosas relacionadas con el almuerzo del lugar favorito de Jenks. A Jenks le gustaba ordenar comida para llevar de ellos una vez por semana y había llegado a conocer a Tyler amistosamente.

El usual momento tranquilo de la tarde llegó, como de costumbre, entre las dos y tres y media. Atendió el teléfono que sonaba con la falta de interés que iba con hacer una tarea repetitiva y repitió el saludó de la compañía.

— _¿Puedo hablar con Bella Swan, por favor?_

—Ella habla.

Reconociéndolo, se dejó deslizar en su lugar, aunque no podía determinar exactamente de que forma se dio cuenta de que era Edward. Simplemente lo hizo y se encorvó en la esquina de su escritorio de una manera que exigía privacidad. Una cortina de su cabello cayó hacia delante para oscurecer aún más el lugar.

— _Bella_ —dijo de nuevo. Su cerebro ya había empezado a encajar el tono profundo y la suavidad de su voz en una imagen más clara de él—. _He recibido un paquete tuyo. Espero que estuviera_ _bien_ _el destinatario..._ —Se rió con nerviosismo—. _Mencioné que es Edward. Edward Cullen. ¿No es cierto?_

Ella se echó a reír y relajó los hombros, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tensa.

—No envió paquetes a menudo, así que es fácil de entender.

— _Fue muy considerado. La mejor entrega que he recibido, de hecho. Hemos hecho un muy buen trabajo de rastrearnos el uno al otro, ¿no?_

—Hm. Tal vez debería tirar mi título e iniciar una carrera en el robo de identidad. —Él rió y eso la alivió de alguna manera, lo que consiguió inmediatamente con su extraño sarcasmo—. Me alegro de que tengas todo en una sola pieza, sin derrames. Le pagué extra a Tyler.

— _Sin derrames, a excepción de los goteos ocasionales debajo de la cuchara en mi camisa. Lo comí de inmediato, pero yo creo que me has arruinado. No puedo volver jamás de nuevo a Campbell. Escucha… Si tú no hubieras llevado nuestra comunicación cibernética nuevamente a los canales sustanciales, lo habría hecho yo, así que_ _lo haré_ _simple. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar café alguna vez?_

Se le atoró el aliento en el pecho.

—La otra línea está sonando. Lo siento mucho. ¿Puedes esperar? Vuelvo en un segundo...

No esperó una respuesta y se puso de pie. La silla se quedó balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras iba pisándole los talones a Rosalie. Bella la encontró bebiendo una taza de café, un pequeño descanso de su alto rendimiento habitual.

—Me invito a tomar café.

Rosalie estaba acostumbrada a los saludos de Bella, directamente al grano de lo que quería decir. Ella sonrió al rostro joven e ingenuo enmarcado por la esperanza y la preocupación de Bella.

—Y tú dijiste que sí, supongo.

—En realidad... Está en espera.

—Si tú estás tratando de hacerlo sudar, estás haciendo un trabajo increíble con esto hasta ahora.

El color desapareció de su rostro.

—Maldición. Él probablemente colgó.

Se precipitó de nuevo a su escritorio con una aparente normalidad dada las circunstancias. La luz roja aún estaba parpadeando. Ella jaló el teléfono de nuevo y dijo:

—¿Edward?

— _Estoy aquí._

—Sí.

— _¿Sí?_

—Sobre ir a tomar café alguna vez.

Él soltó una risa forzada.

— _Pensé que estabas llevando a cabo_ _una_ _vía de escape. Ah, no importa. No tengo idea de por qué lo dije. ¿Es mañana por la noche un buen momento?_

Se pusieron de acuerdo cuándo y donde sería, y no fue hasta que colgó que el asombro círculo alegremente a través de sus engranajes transformándose después en nerviosismo. Ni siquiera había mirado su agenda para asegurarse de que ella estaba libre, pero no importaba. Apariciones como Edward no ocurrían muy a menudo, no a Bella Swan, de todos modos.

Cuando ella reconstruyó de nuevo todo lo que aprendió de él hasta el momento, se preguntó si no era una persona demasiado hogareña para Edward. Parecía muy aventurero y eso no parecía ser límite a su amor por el atletismo al aire libre. Él había sido, principalmente, el que la había buscado después de su confusión inicial. Él fue el que comenzó a usar el correo electrónico, a continuación, le envió una solicitud de amistad de Facebook y, ahora, estaba llamándola por teléfono. El sonido de su voz se reprodujo en su cabeza, mientras recordaba, causando un estremecimiento agradable circular por su espalda. Claro que se había ido por las ramas una o dos veces, pero tenía la sensación de que las formas proactivas tenían más que ver con la personalidad de Edward y menos que ver con ella.

En resumen, pensó que podría aburrirse con ella.

Se vistió con más cuidado para el trabajo al día siguiente y se tomó tiempo extra con el pelo hasta que fluía como seda. Ella realmente no tenía tiempo para volver a su apartamento para prepararse para su… ¿Qué era? ¿Cita? ¿Reunión? ¿Encuentro? Sí, encuentro. Ella podía manejar un encuentro.

Alice hizo algunas sugerencias sobre su aspecto y estaba empecinada en crear el factor sorpresa. Para ser amable, Bella tomó un par de opciones en consideración, pero simplemente tuvo que rechazar la mayoría de ellas. Ella quería tener buen aspecto, pero todavía sentirse cómoda. La oficina tenía una política de no jeans, por lo que llevaba uno de sus pares preferidos de pantalones y había seleccionado una bonita blusa para ir con ella. De dos tontos, con motivos florales y ella adornó el sencillo cuello de la camisa con una camisola con encajes en los bordes. ¿Y ante alguna duda? Siempre usaba zapatos bajos.

Ella llegó a la cafetería temprano, por lo que tendría tiempo para mirarlo. Desafortunadamente, estaba lleno de gente, lo que frustró sus planes cuidadosamente hechos. Esto no ayudó nada en su búsqueda. En su lugar, se quedó mirando abiertamente a los hombres al azar, lo que era bastante embarazoso. ¿Por qué su foto de perfil tenía que ser tan confusa? Ella necesitaba más información.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda para intentar calmarse. Si él ya estaba sentado en algún lugar, estaba segura de que sería capaz de reconocerla. Ella se dio la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos de nuevo hacia la entrada y chocó contra un cuerpo duro. La figura se tambaleó hacia atrás, recuperando el equilibrio justo a tiempo antes de causar que las personas de su entorno derramaran sus cafés.

—Tu debes ser Bella —dijo él, su boca se extendió en una divertida sonrisa.

Su propia boca vaciló en las esquinas.

—¿Es mi torpeza tan obvia?

—No fue la única cosa —dijo Edward amablemente, dirigiéndola a una mesa que se acababa de desocupar. La pareja anterior había recogido sus cosas y se estaban yendo—. Me alegro de haberte encontrado en medio de una de tus vías de escape.

—No estaba escapando. Simplemente iba de nuevo hacia delante a esperar —se las arregló para decir, quitándose sus abrigos de invierno. Su cuerpo se estremeció y le tomó unos minutos aclimatarse a la temperatura más cálida del interior. Cuando se abrió la puerta principal, sin embargo, se estremeció del frío afuera.

Edward también se quitó sus capas, comenzando con la pequeña mochila deportiva de los hombros. Se dio cuenta, con aprobación, que no era rígido, con un maletín común estándar a la vista. Una vez que el abrigo y la bufanda se descartaron, Bella vio que llevaba un bonito conjunto de camisa de cuello y caquis. No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de algo más acerca de Edward Cullen, algo muy importante.

Edward Cullen era hermoso.

—Gracias por calmar mi ego —dijo él.

Se habría reído, pero el alivio en su voz la hizo tardar en darse cuenta de que él debía estar ajeno al efecto que tenía su apariencia en las mujeres. Su belleza no la sorprendió completamente. Su frente ocupó un lugar secundario al extraordinario verde de sus ojos. Su estructura ósea era demasiado angular, creando una distintiva nariz y mejillas puntiagudas que señalaban una generosa boca. Esa parte bien formada estaba llena y expresiva, y actualmente se curvó de un lado.

—Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar a un chico —respondió ella amablemente, con una de sus sonrisas. Ella lo estudió de forma encubierta, mientras metía la mochila debajo de la mesa a sus pies. O, al menos, pensó que era encubierta, él la cogió mirándolo, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a sonreírle. Ella siguió adelante con la conversación preliminar—. Pareces de mejor humor que anoche. ¿Está todo resuelto con el personal? Estás en una especie agencia de publicidad de equipos de excursión, por lo que he investigado.

—Sí —dijo, tomando nota en referencia a su broma en curso—. Es una agencia especializada. Nosotros probamos todos los productos, nos familiarizamos con ellos antes de comenzar una promoción. Esperamos que el equipo haga lo que el fabricante prometió y no pretenda engañar a los clientes. Pero eso va en ambos sentidos, por supuesto. Una vez que tomamos la cuenta, esperan que hagamos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, bueno, todo lo permitido en una plataforma de medios sociales, para asegurarse de que la promoción es un éxito.

Ella estaba completamente enganchada.

—Así que, tu agencia construye una reputación que los compradores pueden tener en cuenta antes de realizar una transacción de negocios.

Él asintió, satisfecho.

—Nosotros analizamos y promocionamos.

—Me gusta eso —dijo ella—. Sobre todo porque es un enfoque exigente. Parece que a la publicidad en la actualidad no le importa lo que han puesto en el mercado, siempre y cuando esté en tu cara.

—El dinero es el motivador más seguro —asintió—. No estamos hundidos, pero probablemente estaríamos haciéndolo mejor si dejamos que cualquier cliente que está dispuesto a pagarnos nos incline. Perdón, era una metáfora cruda. Quiero decir… aprovechar las ventajas de nuestras conexiones y el tráfico que dirigimos.

Su sonrojo de vergüenza la hizo reír. La conversación había sido tan larga y fluía con tanta facilidad que se habían olvidado por completo la orden de sus cafés. El sol se había puesto y los clientes disminuían sin que lo notaran. No fue hasta que Edward se puso de pie para estirar su rígida espalda que se dieron cuenta que habían transcurrido dos horas. Sugirió que se saltaran el café por completo (el camarero estaba mirándolos a ellos groseramente) y comieron la cena en su lugar.

Se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano que estaba mucho más activo que la última cafetería en la que habían estado, y pidieron sus bebidas y comidas. Mientras hablaban a la espera de su cena, se dio cuenta de que Edward realmente escuchaba cuando hablaba. Sus ojos estaban siempre alerta y nunca abandonaron su rostro, incluso respondía a los cambios en su expresión.

—Entiendo que no voy a estar en la empresa de Jenks para siempre. Le gusta donde estoy ahora, por lo que probablemente no me va a pasar a una posición más alta. No me importa pagar mis deudas y es útil estar en un entorno empresarial, quiero aprender más sobre eso… pero con el tiempo voy a necesitar más.

—¿Sabes que Morgan Freeman no tuvo una exitosa carrera hasta que tuvo más de cincuenta años? Nunca es demasiado tarde.

Su risa fue corta, y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¿La gente realmente cae en esa línea?

—En otra vida podría haber sido un orador motivacional —dijo piadosamente.

—Es necesario trabajar un poco, pero creo en ti.

El humor todavía estaba flotando, pero la conversación fue disminuyendo. Se miraron fijamente. Había algo enigmático en la forma silenciosa en que la estudiaba. Se sintió hipnotizada, queriendo dejarse llevar, haciendo señas silenciosas… pero se sorprendió a ella misma, experimentando un vertiginoso efecto secundario.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Debería irme a casa. Mañana hay que trabajar.

Estuvo de acuerdo, dando un bostezo que lo sorprendió. Era tarde. Él se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, sintiéndose preocupado por su seguridad. El viaje consistió en una caminata y un viaje en metro que era en dirección contraría de la Aldea Oriente, que era donde él vivía. Pero no lo mencionó. Tomaron la línea seis en un amigable silencio.

Bella notó que él sabía exactamente dónde iban sin saber su dirección. Él no solo sabía su dirección, él estaba familiarizado con estar allí.

En la vereda frente a su edificio, se dio vuelta y le sonrió, ocultando cualquier signo visible de nerviosismo. No estaba segura de si el esfuerzo fue un éxito. Esperaba que él haya disfrutado de la velada y continuaran comunicados. El aire estaba tranquilo y terriblemente frío, con su aliento chocando contra ella.

—Gracias por una tarde divertida.

—Gracias a ti.

—Sabes —dijo, haciendo a un lado un mechón de pelo de su rostro ocultándolo—. Nunca me enviaste las fotos tuyas adicionales.

—Pensé que sería una mejor idea para autenticar la foto con una experiencia personal. ¿Qué piensas?

—Creo que tenías razón. Fue una... gran idea. —Una noche inolvidable. Ella se alejó, intentando ocultar su tímida sonrisa.

El miró como ella subía las escaleras de su edificio, su rostro estaba impregnado de una expresión ilegible. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y caminó de regreso en el sentido que había llegado. La oscuridad se lo tragó por completo, pero oyó como se desvanecía el repiqueteo de sus zapatos en el concreto mientras abría la puerta.

* * *

 _¡Y al fin se conocieron! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Por un minuto pensé que la iba a besar al final, pero no! Un poquito de desilusión :P_

 _¿A ustedes qué les parecido? Esperamos saber todo en sus comentarios_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **BittenBee**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **BittenBee** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Dress**

 **By:** BittenBee

 **Traducción:** megankvdw

 **Beta:** Yanina y Flor

* * *

 **Parte IV**

Bella estaba contenta que después de su cena improvisada, había aumentado la comunicación. Sin embargo, no era porque sus correos electrónicos eran cada vez más largos. Habían aprendido la peligrosa costumbre de sus seductores mensajes de texto. Era adictivo por su capacidad para ser usado sutilmente por toda la oficina. Por desgracia no hacía nada por ocultar sus reacciones faciales, así que Rosalie frecuentemente la atrapaba con sonrisas distraídas y ojos brillantes cuando iba a "tomar una cita por teléfono" o "programar una reunión del personal". Hasta Jenks se dio cuenta de su actitud positiva y asumió que tenía que ver con su compromiso en el trabajo. Él volvió a su trabajo presumiendo su satisfacción.

Edward le contó sobre la última película que había visto. A él definitivamente no le había gustado, y enumeró sus razones. Esto fue como respuesta a Bella diciéndole que ella y Alice irían a ver una película este fin de semana. Su problema era que no sabía las que estaban en cartelera en este momento y lo que valía la pena ver. Su comunicación se volvió esporádica y no fue sino hasta que una tarde, cuando Jenks estaba en una conferencia, que ella escuchó de Edward por una críptica llamada preguntando si tenía planes el sábado por la tarde. Ella admitió que no tenía, así que Edward le contestó con un cruce de calles y hora para que se encontrara con él.

Ella aceptó y cualquier cosa que se estuviera imaginando sobre lo que harían fueron expulsadas al fondo de su mente mientras se vio atrapada en las numerosas labores del día. No solo eso, responder a los contantes chismes de la conversación hizo que la semana pasara rápidamente.

El viernes por la noche, Alice intentó hacer un postre y, cuando Bella llegó a casa, la cocina era un desastre de harina y azúcar. Alice estaba tan frustrada con el proyecto fallido, que le dio la bienvenida con una disculpa y terminaron riéndose frente a donde ella se había equivocado en el proceso.

—No sabía que el polvo para hornear no se podía medir a ojo. Decía que solo era media cucharadita, así que le pegué a la lata por encima del recipiente para dejar que _un poco_ caiga. ¡Mira cómo se desinfla! Así que en el siguiente le añadí más. Realmente pienso que esta receta está defectuosa.

Bella gentilmente añadió un par de comentarios sobre cómo demasiado polvo para hornear hacía que la masa leve hasta un punto que causaba que se hundiera al final. Limpiaron la cocina juntas y luego ordenaron comida china y pusieron una película. Un periódico doblado estaba sobre la mesa de café, la sección de alquileres en la parte superior.

—Oye, Al… sobre que vivas aquí —comenzó Bella.

Alice bajó su plato a su regazo, sus ojos color avellana llenos de ansiosa actividad.

—Lo sé, lamento lo de la cocina. Probablemente estás muy cansada cuando llegas a casa del trabajo y…

—No te preocupes por eso.

—He estado buscando un lugar alrededor. Creo que he encontrado uno que puede ser prometedor.

—¡Oh!, ¿en serio?

La decepción en su voz hizo que Alice se detuviera. Bella aprovechó la conveniente oportunidad.

—Me gusta tenerte cerca.

La cara de Alice brillaba con agradable sorpresa. Sin embargo no se necesitó mucho para convertir su dispersión de palabras en una exhaustiva exploración de futuros arreglos de vivienda. Acababa de describir los departamentos de dos habitaciones que había visto anteriormente cuando Bella la trajo de regreso de las nubes.

—Lamentablemente no puedo salir de aquí hasta que mi primer año de arrendamiento se termine —le informó de manera pragmática—. Solo faltan unos meses, pero entiendo si no deseas acampar en la sala por más tiempo, especialmente si tu primera opción es prometedora.

Alice se veía casi culpable

—Como que te mentí sobre eso. No quería ser una carga para ti. Aún estoy buscando, pero me gusta más tu oferta. Cuando tu contrato de arrendamiento termine, vamos a ver la sección de alquiler.

Contentas con la decisión, discutieron las soluciones sencillas para convertir el espacio en la esquina de la sala en un dormitorio improvisado para Alice. La habitación estaba formada torpemente en un largo rectángulo y el área de la televisión se utilizaba solamente de un lado, por lo que el sillón y el área de entretenimiento no estarían tan separados. Bella no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con la otra mitad de la habitación después de que se mudó. Resultó que Alice ya tenía algunas ideas en mente después de pasar tanto tiempo con ella. Comprarían uno de esos estantes cuadrados de cinco pies para separar el espacio y organizar las cosas de Alice en el área bloqueada.

Era ya muy tarde en el momento que terminaron la discusión. Bella estaba en un estado de ánimo adormilada, feliz cuando se quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama. Había un mensaje de texto de Edward esperándola en su celular.

 _ **No olvides lo de mañana. Y viste casual.**_

No entendía para qué era todo el misterio, pero le siguió el juego porque sabía que lo divertía. También se preguntó qué tan creativo iba a ser. Su aceptación era casi como un desafío silencioso.

Ella le envió un mensaje para confirmar lo de mañana y se acomodó en su cama. Con los ojos cerrados, unas cuantas suposiciones flotaron en su mente. Podría ser una tarde en los bolos, ya que él le había dicho lo mucho que disfrutaba ese deporte. Se imaginaba que quería enseñarle un poco. Quizás estaba contando con eso y eligió algo más difícil. Tal vez la llevaría a acampar el fin de semana.

Cuando tenía catorce años, sus padres decidieron llevarla en un improvisado viaje de campamento con la esperanza de que apagara su recién adquirido mal humor adolescente con algo de tiempo en familia. Eso significó el aislamiento de cualquier cosa que la entretenía, incluyendo las comodidades modernas. Renée animaba las oxidadas habilidades para encender el fuego de Charlie e hizo varios intentos exagerados para atraer a Bella a la conversación. Pero la alegría falsa de sus padres no borraba su pesada nube de mal humor o su silencio desafiante.

—Si tan solo hubiéramos enviado a Bells a las girl scouts. Nunca se sabe cuándo va a tener que valerse por sí misma en la naturaleza —dijo su padre, otorgándole amablemente su sabiduría mientras estaban sentados alrededor del fuego a no más de treinta pies del auto familiar. El viejo Volkswagen que estaba estacionado en un parche de tierra seca entre dos árboles.

Unos pocos bucles de humo atravesaban el arreglo de ramas y pequeños troncos, seguido por las primeras lenguas de fuego. Bella le dio una palmada a un mosquito en su pierna.

—Cariño, eso es maravilloso. ¿No es increíble tu padre? Voy por la tetera… pero debo encontrar agua. —Revolvió su bolsa, dejando que la mitad del contenido se derrame fuera sin contemplaciones—. Creo que he olvidado el arroz. ¡Frijoles y malvaviscos serán! Ya regreso con el agua.

Bella estaba perpleja al observar a sus padres que llamaron a esa tortura de picaduras de insectos, mala comida y almohadas duras para dormir "tiempo de calidad en familia". Casi al terminar el fin de semana, el bigote sonriente de Charlie había caído, los escandalosos intentos de Renée para caminar por los senderos cercanos perdieron fuerza y Bella estaba cubierta por loción de calamina.

Después de eso, los Swan modificaron su decisión sobre los viajes de campamentos improvisados, aprendieron la lección de quedarse en la comodidad de su hogar y Bella mantuvo su rebelión adolescente por un año más.

Se hundió en el calor de las sábanas y pensó que un improvisado viaje de campamento no podía ser tan malo si era con Edward. Pero sin duda le habría dicho si iban a hacer algo aventurero y ella necesitara empacar suministros específicos. Aun así, si Edward la llevara a acampar se preguntó si iba a empacar solamente una tienda de campaña. Esos pensamientos más agradables pesaban más que los demás y hacían que sus mejillas ruborizadas se frotaran contra la fresca almohada.

Llevaba unas cómodas zapatillas deportivas, jeans y un suéter bajo su abrigo la mañana siguiente. Alice tuvo el suficiente sentido común para preparar una taza de café, que Bella agradeció, mientras mezclaba algunas onzas de la cafeína en su chocolate caliente. Había dormido más de lo que pretendía así que solo tomó un par de tostadas.

—¿Todavía veremos una película esta noche? —preguntó Alice dudosamente.

—Desearía poder decirte… Edward no ha dicho lo que vamos a hacer.

—Quiero conocerlo.

Era una simple declaración y Bella rodó los ojos, tratando de buscar una excusa razonable para evitar esa presentación hasta que… hasta que estuviera segura de él.

—De todos modos, los matinés del domingo son más baratos —continuó Alice.

—Cierto… —Terminó el último bocado de su tostada de canela y vació su taza.

Alice se la quitó para enjuagarla en el fregadero.

—Diviértete, Bells. Y ni siquiera pienses en cortar tu diversión por mi culpa. Estoy pensando en arreglar hoy mi pseudo-habitación, hacer algunas compras de organizadores para ahorrar espacio, y limpiar...

Bella ya se había ido.

El aire fresco se sentía tan bien en su cara mientras caminaba la media milla hasta el subterráneo, y su gorro de lana mantenía su cabello volando alrededor. Tomó las dos paradas hacia la 6 en el norte y se bajó en la 51. Edward la encontró en la avenida Lexington cuando resurgió de los túneles. Se sintió aliviada de que se había vestido adecuadamente cuando lo vio vestido de manera similar. Y no había equipo de campamento a la vista. Por debajo de la chaqueta y la bufanda que llevaba, vestía unos jeans oscuros y tenis. El clima había teñido sus mejillas de un rosa brillante. Sin un gorro cálido, su cabello era una pila salvaje encima de su cabeza, inclinado en muchas direcciones contra la intermitente brisa. Se alegró de verla.

—¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos? —preguntó a modo de saludo.

Su respuesta fue evasiva.

—Iremos allí ahora.

Continuaron por la Calle 51.

—Realmente sabes cómo mantener un secreto. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que tramas.

Él sonrió.

—Bien.

Las tiendas de lujo y las boutiques que pasaban estaban llenas de compradores. Ella esperaba que el plan de Edward no fuera ponerse al día con sus compras navideñas, parecía un manicomio dentro.

Él tomó su mano enguantada para que no se separaran en la multitud en movimiento. Agregó calidez y su toque era reconfortante. Se detuvieron en la esquina de la Quinta Avenida en las afueras del Rockefeller Center. Una serie de diferentes eventos estaban teniendo lugar en la plaza, así que estaba lleno del murmullo de la gente. Mientras la conducía al centro de la misma, cayó en cuenta con repentino horror de que harían patinaje sobre hielo.

Sintió que jaló su mano en respuesta.

—Oh, no —murmuró, pero él tiró de ella a su lado.

Había mucho ruido, y él se inclinó y habló en su oído, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la sien.

—Es por eso que no te dije el plan. Pero…

Dio un paso hacia atrás para mirar hacia él. Con los ojos redondos y enormes.

—Sabes que tiendo a ser… desequilibrada, Edward.

La preocupación y la renuencia eran evidentes en su expresión. Trató de controlarse a sí mismo dividiendo su rostro con una sonrisa.

—No te dejaré caer, ¿recuerdas? Sin yeso de cuerpo entero. Además, el clima es hermoso y será divertido. Confía en mí.

—Bueno. —Miró a los patinadores alegres que volaban alrededor de la pista a velocidades que la hacían estremecer. Pero la ansiedad en los ojos de Edward era convincente. No quería caer en la trampa de ser la aburrida Bella que había temido desde el inicio.

—Además ya he comprado los boletos. —De alguna manera él ya sabía que esa última razón la convencería. Ella estuvo de acuerdo en que no tenía sentido desperdiciar los costosos boletos, así que fue a buscar los patines.

Estuvo bien caminar con ellos en el área alfombrada, se mantenía prácticamente en posición vertical mientras él terminaba de atarlos.

Él la ayudó a llegar al hielo. La tomó de la mano y se deslizó a su lado con las rodillas juntas. Dos adolescentes pasaron frente a ellos. Mientras él se detenía con la experiencia y gracia de un atleta, el movimiento brusco la dejó desequilibrada.

La experiencia hasta ahora la hizo retroceder de una manera que no había esperado. No había patinado en hielo desde que era muy joven. No era algo que odiaba o temía, pero ella nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo en su tiempo libre como un adulto. En ese momento decidió que era una actividad que definitivamente no le gustaba. Sus piernas no dejaban de temblar y se negó a soltar a Edward. La única cosa que estaba disfrutando de verdad era la sensación de su cuerpo rozando el suyo. Era continuo y cómodo y provocó un aleteo enroscado profundamente.

Él empujó un mechón de pelo hacia atrás de su hombro. El movimiento la hizo consiente de sí misma y trabajó para reducir la niebla de miedo que la rodeaba. Manteniendo el agarre en su brazo, ella se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor. Los otros patinadores ignoraban su predicamento, gozando del hielo.

Edward y ella pasaron por el enorme árbol al inicio de la pista que se elevaba sobre ellos magníficamente. Había leído en el periódico que este año era un abeto rojo de veintidós metros que la ciudad había traído de Pensilvania. Las nubes grises de invierno cubrían el cielo, oscureciendo los rayos de sol lo suficiente como para permitir que las luces de navidad brillaran en él. Ella sabía que eran aún más hermosas en la noche, cuando el árbol de hoja perenne parecía transformarse en una impresionante montaña de oro y rojo de aspecto delicado. La ciudad se lució aún más con focos azules que brillaban a lo largo de las fuentes en cascada detrás de las estatuas de ángeles. El resto de la plaza estaba audazmente iluminado con tonos brillantes que hicieron que los edificios parecieran trozos de cristal.

—¿Ves? No es tan malo —dijo Edward alentador.

—No está mal —acordó ella tardíamente mientras una nueva brisa bailaba a través de su rostro—. Siempre está hermoso aquí. Es la única cosa que realmente me gusta de las fiestas. Las luces.

—A mí también me gustan —admitió él.

—Está bien —dijo ella tratando muy duro de creerle.

Personas de todas las edades llenaban la pista de hielo. Padres inclinados sobre los niños pequeños, sosteniéndolos mientras aprendían cómo patinar por primera vez. A otros les gustaba la velocidad, zumbando alrededor, zigzagueando entre los patinadores. En un rincón una ancianita entregaba movimientos lentos y ligeros que reflejaban algunas habilidades en el patinaje artístico de élite en el pasado. Dio una patada en un giro y aterrizó sin esfuerzo en las cuchillas. Ella le sonrió a Bella mientras pasaban a su lado.

Como su mente estaba ocupada con todas sus observaciones, Bella había olvidado su temor y su falta de coordinación. Edward también se había dado cuenta. Poco a poco aumentaron la velocidad de su andar cuidadosamente sincronizada a un cómodo nivel y se rió con un estremecimiento nervioso. De repente se sintió como si ella pudiera convertirse en una moderadamente buena patinadora y lo sostuvo mientas rodeaban la pista de hielo. Ella se estaba divirtiendo tanto que fue Edward quien sugirió que fueran a buscar algún lugar para un almuerzo tardío.

Las luces navideñas brillaban de manera más prominente ya que la luz del día se había retirado después de sus débiles intentos de brillar. Era un espectáculo brillante, lo que hacía que Bella no lo quisiera dejar. Ella se vio envuelta en su resplandor a su alrededor, hasta que empezaron a encender las de su lado, equilibrándolos con la punta. Sucedió demasiado rápido para que ella lo previniera. Ella extendió la mano hacia Edward de nuevo y, para su sorpresa, ambos cayeron al implacable hielo.

Él soltó una maldición ahogada y ella entrecerró los ojos, preparándose para el impacto. Su cuerpo recibió el golpe, protegiéndola de la lesión. Después de un minuto determinante, se quejó y revolvió debajo de ella. Ella abrió los ojos para ver lo mal que estaba.

—Estás herido.

—No lo estoy —dijo mientras ella se inclinaba sobre él. Su cabello como cortinas mientras sus ojos aturdidos se centraban en su cara, que estaba llena de preocupación y roja de vergüenza.

Haciendo caso omiso de su declaración, ella se quitó los guantes y movió los dedos en su cabello en busca de sangre. Si había sangre, sabía que se desmayaría sobre él. No había nada, por suerte, y estaba consciente así que podía descartar una conmoción cerebral. Él estuvo observando su alboroto sin decir nada.

Lo miró de nuevo. Por un momento ella vio el descubierto rayo de deseo en los ojos verdes que tocaban cada parte de su rostro. La mirada de ambos estaba cargada de tensión y era tan suave como el creciente cariño.

Y luego se acercó un hombre mayor, ofreciendo su ayuda y rompiendo el hechizo.

El hombre la ayudó a levantarse. Edward se levantó por sí solo, recuperando fácilmente el equilibrio y se ajustó la chaqueta.

Bella le dio las gracias y el hombre patinó su camino a lo largo del hielo.

Ellos hicieron su camino de regreso para devolver los patines alquilados.

—Lo siento mucho. Pero te lo advertí… ¿seguro que no estás herido?

Se rió y se movió para dejarla pasar delante de él. Ella agradeció y se sentó en el banco para desatarlos.

—No quería irme sin un accidente. ¿Por qué no salir sin una caída, verdad?

Ella lo miró, trabajando en el otro cordón.

—Ahora tú estás calmando a mi ego.

—Tal vez lo estoy —dijo él, dejando sus patines al lado de ella—. Pero si no hubiera sido distraído, puede que te hubiera alcanzado a tiempo. Pero aún podemos ver las luces de los costados mientras te recuperas.

Él tenía razón para detenerse. Una vez que ella estuvo fuera de los patines, sus piernas se sentían muy inestables. Era bueno regresar al estable concreto.

Tomaron el aire de la tarde, mirando cómo los otros patinadores continuaban por debajo de las brillantes luces navideñas y los edificios con iluminación.

Edward estaba feliz de que ella lo había disfrutado tanto.

—¿Para qué estás de ánimo?

Ella recordó una tienda de sándwiches que le gustaba mucho. El lugar tenía un sándwich de pavo, con verdadera pechuga de pavo asado y tocino crujiente. De repente se sintió hambrienta.

—Conozco el lugar perfecto.

La dejó que lo guiara y se tomaron de las manos para atravesar la ola de la multitud. Se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su hábito del día. Ordenaron sus sándwiches y se sentaron en el interior para entrar en calor con un café. No eran los únicos clientes que creían que el lugar era fenomenal y se comenzó a llenar. Cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron de nuevo afuera, desafiando al frío y se sentaron en los escalones de mármol de un edificio de negocios. Edward se recargó en el escalón detrás de él y contempló la vista del Rockefeller Center y las avenidas de en medio.

Un extraño intervalo de tiempo sucedió cuando las atestadas calles se disiparon. Todavía había algunos compradores que aprovechaban para hacer las compras ahora que las tiendas cerraban más tarde durante las vacaciones, pero la mayoría de la gente estaba empezado a empacar y regresar por la noche a casa. Los fiesteros de la noche aún no habían salido.

—Es extraño, ¿verdad? Conocernos —dijo él de repente.

Bella estaba inclinada hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Lo miró por encima de su hombro. Su habitual y despreocupado buen humor había cambiado a algo más serio, lo que la sorprendió. Sin embargo, era adecuado para el momento.

—Supongo que lo es. —Se quitó el gorro de lana y se sacudió el cabello antes de ponérselo de nuevo—. He estado queriendo saber algo…

—¿Para quién era? —dijo con voz tranquila—. Mi exnovia. —Entonces se rió y sonó extraño a sus oídos. Dejó que Bella lo mirara y le sonrió sin humor.

»Hace aproximadamente un mes, estaba rebuscando en mi armario por una corbata específica porque era el día de la corbata divertida en el trabajo. Recuerdo que mi mamá me la dio como un regalo y la arrojé en él sin pensarlo dos veces. No me mires así, Bella. Realmente era una corbata horrible, era de tela escocesa con pingüinos por todas partes. Quién sabe qué le hizo dármela.

»Resulta que me encontré el vestido. No sé por qué estaba mezclado con mis cosas. No nos hemos visto desde hace un año para ser honesto, cuando lo vi allí, lo primero que pensé fue quemarlo. No porque aún la odiara, sino más bien como una travesura, pero me di cuenta que eso solo me daría unos momentos de satisfacción, pero al final, momentos vacíos.

»De cualquier forma, finalmente me contacté con mi mejor yo y pensé que tal vez Tanya extrañaba su vestido, así que se lo envié, ninguna nota era requerida, sabría de quién era y que solo era un acto de simple cortesía. Obviamente yo no sabía que se había mudado, no había ninguna razón para que me lo dijera, no hemos estado en contacto en absoluto.

Estaba un poco más pálido que de costumbre y miró a Bella con atención. Él trató de no preocuparse de lo que pensara, pero fracasó rotundamente. ¿Querría saber por qué terminaron? ¿Trataría de averiguar si había algo mal en él que provocó que la relación fracasara? ¿Lo juzgaría por querer quemar el vestido? Su expresión se estaba quemando con una pregunta.

—¿Encontraste alguna vez la corbata?

Esa era la segunda vez desde que se conocieron que dejaba a Edward sin habla. Después de unos momentos, el color llegó corriendo a su rostro. Se deslizó un escalón hacia abajo para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel.

Él extendió la mano y pasó el pulgar por su mandíbula.

Su pulso se duplicó y ella lo siguió mirando. Sus ojos eran más brillantemente vivos y vibrantes que las luces navideñas a su alrededor.

—No, no he encontrado esa maldita corbata —le dijo.

La mirada que tenía sobre ella era potente y salvajemente buscaba… algo. Era demasiado para recibirlo todo a la vez. Sus ojos cayeron. Su dedo aligeró su toque alrededor de su mandíbula y ella se volvió sumisa, metió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

A pesar del frío aire de diciembre su rostro estaba ardiendo. Todo su cuerpo se sentía sobrecalentado. No sabía por qué había retrasado tanto el momento. Cuando levantó la vista, ella vio su perfil, que había vuelto a ver la escena de la ciudad. El repentino impulso de darle un beso era tan grande que se clavó las uñas en las palmas para no llegar a él.

Ajeno a su lucha interna, interpretó el momento de diferente manera.

—Así que esa es la historia, ¿tienes algún ex del que deba preocuparme? —Su voz había recuperado gran parte de su humor habitual, aún un poco tenso.

—No. —Ella sonrió débilmente—. Estoy segura de que mi madre desearía que cualquiera de ellos se preocupara lo suficiente para correr a mi rescate, no que esté en peligro. Ella también se decepcionaba cuando las cosas no salían bien. Yo le digo que no es tan fácil terminar bien. —Mucho sarcasmo se filtró en su tono.

—Nunca lo es —acordó él—. Por lo tanto, ¿ahora que, B? Mi noche está abierta, aunque podría mentir y decirte que una fiesta con servicio de limusina me espera en alguna parte.

Ella se rió y le clavó el codo en el costado.

—De hecho tengo que ir a una gala y socializar con personas importantes sobre entremeses y champan francés, pero supongo que puedo liberar mi noche por ti.

Sopló un poco de calor en sus manos y se las frotó. Luego se levantó, extendiendo sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Eso es lo bueno de ti. Si alguno de los dos se aburre podemos colarnos en uno de nuestros supuestos eventos. Vamos.

Llamó a Alice y le dijo que no iba a poder ver la película. Pero, por supuesto, Alice ya lo sabía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **BittenBee**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **BittenBee** , solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **The Dress**

 **By:** BittenBee

 **Traducción:** Mónica León

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Parte V**

Alice no estaba complacida de ver a su amiga pasar por la puerta a medianoche. Estaba bien despierta y pasando el rato en el sofá con un libro en mano, la televisión con volumen bajo, y sonando por el estéreo música navideña, todo al mismo tiempo. Simplemente era como Alice funcionaba.

Tiró el libro a un lado y dijo:

—Bells, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Bella se encontraba quitándose su sombrero y bufanda, y desabotonándose su abrigo de forma metódica.

—¿Vivo aquí?

Alice no estaba sorprendida por esta obvia respuesta.

—Me refiero a que, ¿dónde está Edward?

—En su casa. _Donde él vive_. Lo siento, ¿ibas a dar una fiesta mientras yo estaba afuera? Si no es así, me iré a preparar para ir a la cama. Buenas noches…

—¡Espera! —Alice saltó del sofá, apartando la manta. Varios centímetros más baja y muy delgada, logró bloquear a Bella para que no escapara a su habitación—. Pensé que estarían fuera toda la noche, o dentro. —Se rio de su propio chiste.

Bella se sonrojó y pasó al lado de ella.

—No estamos listos para eso todavía. Honestamente, Al… Solo han sido dos citas, si se les puede llamar así. —Edward aparentemente era demasiado gentil y respetuoso como para seducirla de alguna forma notoria, pero ella se aseguró de mantener ese último pensamiento para sí misma.

No escuchó nada de él la mañana siguiente, y decidió que una maratón de películas con Alice era lo justo para sacar de su cabeza la falta de correspondencia. Usualmente él al menos decía buenos días, y para la tarde sintió que algo estaba verdaderamente mal.

Invitó a Rosalie y a su esposo, Emmett, al cine. Alice escogió la película, ya que ella fue la que más opinó sobre las opciones disponibles. Fue una agradable manera de pasar una tarde de domingo. Por la noche, incapaz de resistir más, le envió un mensaje a Edward.

 _Espero que hayas tenido un domingo igual de relajante que yo. Gracias de nuevo por lo de ayer._

La mañana del lunes comenzó terrible. No había mensajes nuevos de él, en ninguna parte. Revisó y volvió a revisar todas sus plataformas cibernéticas, en caso de haberse saltado una. La decepción comenzaba a doler.

Entonces, de nuevo, tal vez el orgullo de él estaba lastimado. Lo que ella pensó que fue una noche de sábado agradable, pudo haber hecho que su momento íntimo en las escaleras pasara a segundo plano. ¿Él se sentía rechazado? Si ese era el caso, no lo culpaba por querer mantener la distancia, porque ella haría lo mismo. Pero tal vez él no pensaba en ello para nada. Era difícil determinar algo con Edward. Distraída por sus tormentosos pensamientos, se perdió de la mirada supervisora de Jenks.

De alguna forma había pasado el día en un borrón de confusión y melancolía. Pero Rosalie ya había soportado suficiente.

—Solo llámalo.

—Tal vez no me ha contactado porque está ocupado. Y si lo está, mi llamada lo molestaría.

—Y si no está ocupado…

—Entonces no quiere hablar más conmigo.

Ese era un pensamiento insoportable para ella. Había disfrutado tanto sus discusiones durante el último par de semanas. Un día y medio de nada de comunicación era extraño para su relación. Desde su primer correo, hablaban todos los días, incluso si era corto o sobre nada en especial. Ella se había apegado a él estando en su vida.

Tomó el teléfono y lo llamó a su móvil. Fue directamente a la contestadora, lo cual no ayudaba a su necesidad de respuestas inmediatas. Trató en su oficina. Sería su último intento. No iba a buscarlo en cada rincón.

— _NewMonn Creative, esta es la oficina de Edward Cullen, ¿puedo ayudarle_? —dijo una aguda voz femenina.

—¿Puedo hablar con Edward, por favor?

 _—No está hoy. ¿Quiere dejar un mensaje?_

 _Bella sonrió ante el tono que sonaba como su abuela diciendo:_ _«¿Quieres que haga té? ¡Y cierra la puerta detrás de ti para dejar afuera el frío!»._

—No. Soy una amiga y no he tenido noticias suyas, así que solo estaba verificando si estaba ahí… ¿Eres Phyllis?

— _Sí. ¿Y tú eres?_

—Bella. Bella Swan.

— _El pobre Edward está de reposo. ¿Intentaste llamarlo a su móvil_? —preguntó, tratando de ser de ayuda.

Le dijo a Phyllis que había intentado eso, y le confirmó que no quería dejar un mensaje, que estaba segura que Edward la contactaría cuando se sintiera mejor, que gracias por su ayuda, y que tuviera felices fiestas.

Al final de su día laboral solo podía imaginarse a un Edward peligrosamente enfermo recostado de cualquier forma en la cama, tomando respiros irregulares que rasgaban el oscuro silencio de su habitación. Nadie con un poco de caridad cristiana podía ignorar esa imagen.

El edificio de su apartamento tenía un portero. El hombre uniformado era agradable, pero lo vio como un obstáculo. Eso fue hasta que le dio su nombre.

—Bella Swan, estás en la lista. Sube. Los elevadores están a tu derecha, piso once.

 _¿Lista?_

¿Qué lista? No tenía idea a lo que él se había referido con eso, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por Edward como para quedarse a discutirlo. El edificio era, en sí, muy lindo, con un lado de rareza. El vestíbulo tenía muebles oscuros y pulidos con detalles llamativos en color cobre, perfecta iluminación, y una alfombra con patrones estridentes.

Edward respondió la puerta con lentitud, contestando a sus pocos toques bajos. No lucía tan terrible como ella lo había imaginado. Su complexión normal tenía un tinte grisáceo y su cabello estaba más desordenado de su estado normal. Sus ojos, pesados y cansados, se animaron ligeramente cuando la vio en el pasillo.

—Hola, Bella. —Le dedicó una débil sonrisa. Luego la razón se apresuró a su rostro—. Debes haber estado preocupada. Disculpa no haberte llamado. Estaba desco…

—Estoy —corrigió Bella, invitándose a sí misma a entrar—. _Estoy_ descompuesto. No te pares aquí a explicar. De vuelta a la cama, por favor. Ya me siento lo suficientemente culpable al hacerte responder la puerta. Debería haber mayordomos rentables para esta clase de cosas.

Su risa fue cortada por un siseo fuerte. Se frotó las sienes mientras hacían su camino de vuelta al pasillo. Él cayó en la cama, gimió, y volteó su rostro hacia una de sus almohadas, murmurando.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella.

Él se volteó de la almohada por un momento.

—Dije que eres ruidosa. Aquí estás, reventando la migraña en mi cabeza.

Entonces los saludos gentiles se convirtieron en mal humor. Bella ignoró sus débiles quejas (y el humor detrás de ellas) y jaló la manta hasta su cuello. Él ya se estaba deslizando hacia la inconsciencia, sus hombros tensos relajándose y su respiración profundizándose.

Una botella de Excedrin y un vaso medio lleno de agua estaban en su mesa de noche. Parecía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.

Esto ciertamente explicaba su completa falta de comunicación. El brillo del monitor de una computadora sería tan malo como dagas apuñalando su cráneo.

Renée había experimentado su cuota de migrañas; por lo que Bella entendía, eran agonizantes. Su madre sumía la habitación en completa oscuridad mientras ella y Charlie caminaban de puntitas alrededor de la casa por un par de días. Renée había pedido paquetes de hielo, recordó de pronto. Pero Edward no tenía esos paquetes de gel que su madre usaba. Ella colocó en una bolsa Ziploc hielo y lo envolvió en una toalla de cocina.

Luego de que lo colocara entre su frente y la almohada, cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de ella y fue a buscar sus opciones de comida en la cocina. Colocó su cartera y abrigo en la mesa de la cocina, se quitó las zapatillas para mantener el ruido en cero, y fue al refrigerador. Estaba lleno con las cosas esenciales y alguna otra chuchería. Se hizo un sándwich para su cena, masticando y observando sus alrededores.

Era un lindo apartamento, pero no ostentoso. De inmediato pudo decir que a él le gustaba el lugar por sus numerosas ventanas. Probablemente las mantenía todas abiertas en la primavera y verano. Solo tres daban en realidad a una vista decente de la ciudad. El resto daba vista a áreas menos interesantes, incluyendo el edificio de al lado. El lugar estaba limpio de formas que realmente importaban. El desorden vivía aquí, en pilas de libros, álbumes y cd's, y en la sobreabundancia de equipos para el exterior que claramente se había traído del trabajo.

Cansada de mirar todas las cosas sin vida, tomó un periódico de la mesa y lo abrió para leer. Cuando eso dejó de ser entretenido, fue a revisarlo.

Él estaba justo donde ella lo había dejado, esparcido en la misma posición. Se subió a la cama tamaño matrimonial y se deslizó bajo la manta. Parecía ser la única cosa razonable para hacer. ¿Qué si empeoraba por la noche? Y lo había extrañado terriblemente.

Aún era temprano en la tarde, pero las preocupaciones del día la habían desgastado. Sintió el peso de ellas empujarla mientras su presencia la consolaba. Se sentía natural el simple hecho de colocarse contra él, dando la bienvenida al sueño. Las sábanas olían a él; era una esencia adorable, completamente de Edward.

Estaba oscuro cuando sus ojos se abrieron un tiempo después. No sabía qué la había despertado. Dentro, todo estaba inmóvil, pero podía escuchar el sonido de la ciudad nocturna, un mero eco del caos que era durante el día. Edward estaba acurrucado detrás de ella. Su respiración era profunda y uniforme. Su brazo se había movido a su costado, su mano descansando justo bajo su cadera. Su frente estaba apoyada entre sus omóplatos y podía sentir la fría inhalación y los sonidos de las calientes exhalaciones de su respiración en su espalda.

Tenía miedo de moverse, pero quería saber qué hora era. En movimientos tensos y restringidos, estiró su cuello para dar un vistazo a los brillantes números del reloj digital en la mesa de noche. Las tres y cincuenta y dos.

Suspiró y descansó la cabeza de nuevo. El movimiento causó que él se removiera, y que aumentara su agarre inconsciente sobre ella. Instantáneamente su pulso sonó fuertemente en sus oídos. Él no estaría molesto de que se hubiera quedado toda la noche, ¿pero este nivel de intimidad le gustaría? Sintió su mano pasar bajo su pierna. En una profunda inhalación, él volteó su rostro más allá por la curva de su hombro y la almohada. Luego se movió un poco, apartando las puntas de su cabello de donde le hacían cosquillas en el rostro. Su mano volvió al lugar en su pierna, como si perteneciera allí.

Ella trató de volver a dormir, y casi había alcanzado la oscuridad calma y sin preocupaciones cuando él se movió de nuevo. Su piel volvió a la vida. Él no sabía que su respiración le hacía cosquillas a su cuello, e hizo que su cuerpo suplicara por más. Quería, demasiado, voltearse en sus brazos, despertarlo con besos, y sentir cuán bien encajaba su cuerpo con el propio. Quería disolverse en su calidez, que sus labios se movieran sobre los de ella… Pensando en ello con tanto detalle, volvió a dormir.

Se despertó de nuevo tan pronto como el sol salió, y no había tenido suficiente descanso gracias a sus impulsos. En silencio, se escabulló de su departamento y de vuelta al suyo para una rápida ducha y un cambio de ropa. Era un milagro que hubiese eludido a Alice y sus inevitables preguntas sobre dónde había estado.

Estaba en el trabajo cuando recibió un mensaje de él.

 _ **Tuve el sueño más extraño donde estabas en mi entrada anoche.**_

Su cuerpo aún extrañaba su cálida y fuerte presencia.

 _Eso no fue un sueño._

 _ **¿Nosotros…?**_

Bella prácticamente podía ver su sonrisa torcida y ojos animosos penetrando en ella con malicia graciosa. Ella respondió con una pregunta a su pregunta.

 _¿Qué más pasó en el sueño?_

Veinte minutos pasaron antes de que obtuviera una respuesta, y la sola oración hizo que su rostro se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas. Y hacia abajo…

 _ **Mejor no lo digo o no se hará realidad.**_

Cuando pudo pensar claramente de nuevo, le preguntó:

 _¿Estás seguro de que eso no es una contusión oculta como migraña?_

Su caída en el hielo se había sentido más como un choque, aunque ella no había estado expuesta al impacto por completo.

 _ **Nope, es genuino. Esto es lo que me pasa cada cierto tiempo, porque mi cerebro es bastante grande y muy activo.**_

Eso la hizo reír muy alto, para el desagrado de Jenks. Estaba aliviada de que sonara como normalmente lo hacía.

Durante el letargo vespertino, él conocía su horario lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuándo el ritmo de su oficina era lento, llamó para preguntarle si estaba libre de nuevo la noche del sábado. Quería probar un nuevo restaurante que abrió en West Village.

—Pero el sábado es Nochebuena —dijo en tono suave—. ¿No vas a estar en la cabaña para esquiar de tu familia?

— _Me voy el día de Navidad_ —respondió inmediatamente _—. Me quedo allí hasta Año Nuevo._

—Oh. Eso es un largo tiempo —dijo, tratando de apartar la tristeza de su voz. Deseaba poder ver su rostro ahora. ¿Él también la extrañaría? Ella recordaba el sentimiento de su mano descansando sobre su cadera, y su rostro sonrojado por el mensaje.

— _Sí._ —Hubo una pausa _—. ¿Te gustaría venir? Será tu oportunidad de esquiar por primera vez. Soy un excelente profesor._

Ella rio nerviosamente, y luego se llenó de dudas.

—Solo estás siendo amable. No sería correcto que yo me colara en una tradición familiar.

— _No lo harás._

Ella hizo una pausa.

—Tal vez. Ya había coordinado con Alice para ir a la reunión de su familia. —Ella sabía que a Alice no le importaría si cambiaba sus planes, pero Bella no era tan impulsiva como Edward. Necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre la invitación.

Casi podía escucharlo encogiéndose de hombros.

— _De acuerdo, solo avísame. ¿Eso fue un sí para el sábado?_

—Sí.

— _Vístete elegante_ —añadió, y colgó.

No fue un problema escarbar en su clóset y tomar una difícil decisión sobre lo que seleccionaría para el sábado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Además, ¿cuántas ocasiones había para usar un vestido de Versace? En su vida, no muchas. Edward le había dicho que lucía hermosa en él, y no pudo evitar escoger el símbolo que los conectaba.

Había hecho lo mejor con su apariencia. Alargó un poco su hora del baño para depilarse y colocarse crema hasta que su piel brillaba. Su cabello estaba arreglado en una brillante masa, y el maquillaje fue aplicado solo para acentuar los rasgos que a ella le gustaban, y había comido un almuerzo temprano.

 _Alice se había ido ayer con una maleta para ver a su familia en Connecticut. Bella se encontró a sí misma sola en su departamento por primera vez en un tiempo. Era algo bueno que Alice acordara quedarse como una compañera permanente o se volvería loca en el silencio que alguna vez había atesorado._ _Las cosas cambian_ _._

Las cosas ciertamente habían cambiado.

Una ansiedad enfermiza la llenó al pensar en esquiar, especialmente por primera vez frente a la familia de Edward. El reflejo del sol, los esquíes resbalosos, velocidades altas, atuendo de protección que prevenía el movimiento cómodo. Aún podía negarse y pasar la Navidad sola. Mirando maratones de películas, bebiendo hasta embriagarse, horneando galletas y terminando ese libro que había apartado demasiadas veces.

Y, por supuesto, extrañando a Edward.

Si ella pudiera sobrevivir una semana de esquiar, podría estar lo suficientemente loca para sugerirle un viaje para acampar. Pasos de bebé, se recordó. Su experiencia de patinar sobre hielo que terminó en una caída seguía fresca en su mente, pero Edward fácilmente se había reído por su vergüenza.

Él era siempre tan paciente con ella. Ella amaba su mente rápida y su sonrisa torcida. Con total confianza tomaría su buen y mal humor, sus largas conversaciones y sus silencios acompañados. Sabía que él le daría un poco de aventura, mientras ella lo persuadiría para que se relajara más. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podría ser capaz de sacar un lado perezoso de Edward, uno lleno de comodidad y besos.

Desde la primera vez que conectaron, parecían estar siempre pegados veinticuatro-siete, pero sin sofocarse el uno al otro. Ella nunca había tenido una conexión tan fácil con alguien. Era el principio de algo bueno.

Estos pensamientos mantenían su mente ocupada mientras bajaba al metro para tomar él número 6, hacia abajo y cruzar por la L. Caminó algunas cuadras, lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos hacia el restaurante.

Nueva York verdaderamente era una ciudad que nunca dormía. Las personas estaban por completo en la Nochebuena, dentro de sus muchos restaurantes y bares, y paseando por las calles. Algunos decían que las casas ofrecían fiestas grandes. Los taxis iban y venían. El clima era claro, las nubes pesadas y oscuras ubicadas de manera fija encima, pero el aire estaba congelado. Sus mejillas se sentían rojas y adormecidas.

En la esquina del frente, las luces brillaban desde dentro del edificio, y un zumbido murmurante de voces se podía escuchar. Afuera, el aroma a comida llenaba el aire. Era el restaurante donde se iba a encontrar con Edward, un establecimiento silencioso en un pequeño vecindario.

Una ventana de una tienda le dio una pausa. Estaba decorada con regalos envueltos entre los maniquíes que vestían hermosos y ceñidos vestidos, y luces blancas bordeaban la ventana. Nunca miraría un vestido de la misma forma. Era tan increíble que tela moderna y sin vida pudiera guiar a los caminos cruzados más increíbles.

No había notado a Edward parado junto a ella, incluso cuando su figura dejó una forma oscura y borrosa en el reflejo de la ventana. Estaba acelerada cuando él la saludó con suavidad, pero estaba feliz de verlo.

Su usual amabilidad estaba contenida. Su tez pálida mezclada con las sombras nocturnas hacía que sus rasgos lucieran inhóspitos, pero sus ojos brillaban con calidez.

—¿Tu migraña está regresando? —preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa fingida.

—Lucir enfermo no es un buen preludio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Su primer instinto fue reír, pero logró retenerlo. Todo lo que hizo fue mirarlo, esperando a que se explicara.

—Iba a esperar —continuó, su voz sonando tensa y algo extraña. Este nivel de nerviosismo era inusual para él—. Pero cuando vi que estabas parada aquí sola… luciendo hermosa…

El aire pareció atraparse en sus pulmones. Le tomó algunos minutos enfocar su atención en qué era lo que él sostenía en su mano levantada. Era una bolsa de compras.

Él lucía inestable.

—Sé que no te gustan las sorpresas.

Ella no tenía idea.

—¿Qué es?

—Botas de senderismo.

Bella nunca se había sentido tan desalentada por un regalo. Bajo su sorpresa, hizo lo mejor para mostrar una sonrisa agradecida. Pero su mente rápidamente se nubló por la preocupación.

—¿Eso significa que no vamos a ir a comer después de todo?

Él rio y la atrapó por la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo cerca de él.

—No luzcas tan asustada. —Se puso serio, mirando sus labios—. Si está bien, voy a besarte. No porque sea Navidad, sino porque…

Bella tomó la conversación en sus propias manos, labios. Esto, era a lo que ella no tenía miedo. Había querido besarlo por tanto tiempo, que la urgencia se sintió tan fuerte que casi dolía _no_ hacerlo _._

Era puro y completo placer, una explosión de calidez. El calor de ello comenzó a hacer su camino desde el interior hacia afuera. Arrastraba placer y fluía por los brazos que abrazaba alrededor de su cuello. Hizo que sus labios trabajaran contra los de ella, y la gentileza se convirtió en aprobación y disfrute.

Sin aliento por aquello, él miró hacia abajo, hacia ella.

—Bella, deberías saber que me estoy enamorando de ti y lo he estado desde que me dijiste que me uniera a la tendencia del chocolate caliente. Fue completamente inesperado, y me hizo querer… conocerte. Cuando me presumiste este vestido, y te mantuviste en contacto, me atrajo. Incluso tus comentarios sarcásticos, tienes este lado torpe e ingenioso que es absolutamente… hermoso. —Aflojó su intenso agarre en su cintura—. ¿Sigues conmigo, Bella?

—Sí. Escuché todo. —Sus ojos se sentían húmedos, pero no estaba triste. Él pudo ver que sus palabras la afectaron profundamente, la emoción se movió por su rostro y se recompuso en una brillante sonrisa—. Pero aún no has contestado mi pregunta. Sobre la cena.

—Vayamos a cenar. Las botas son para después. Conozco este lugar genial desde donde se ve toda la ciudad. Pero pensé que tus talones dolerían al llegar allí…

Él inició el camino hacia el restaurante. Ella colocó una mano en su mejilla, volteándolo de nuevo hacia ella. Nunca se había sentido tan libre y como si flotara.

—Edward, también me gustas. Estaba preocupada de que decírtelo te alarmara.

—Bueno, hemos estado acosándonos el uno al otro por un paquete mal entregado. No creo que se vuelva más loco que eso.

—¿Qué si…? —Él estaba tan de buen humor, que ella solo tenía que intentar sacudirlo—. ¿Qué si estoy definitivamente enamorada de ti?

Por segunda y última vez en su relación, Edward Cullen estaba sin palabras. Había una suave intensidad en su expresión. Se colocó en puntas y besó su boca entreabierta, sonriendo sobre esta. En un momento de sentido común, él acunó su rostro y el beso se profundizó en una grata necesidad de esperanza. Se estaban perdiendo su reservación para cenar, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

* * *

 _Y este ha sido el final... Y si, todo comenzó por un paquete mal entregado, ¿a ustedes qué les ha parecido la historia?_

 _¡Esperamos saber todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 _Muchas gracias a la autora de esta historia, **BittenBee** , por permitirnos la traducción. Gracias a las traductoras y betas que hicieron posible que llegara a ustedes. _

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_


End file.
